Red Hot Chili Pepper
|ja_kanji = レッド・ホット・チリ・ペッパー |engname = Chili Pepper (English Localization) |user = Akira Otoishi |namesake = Love Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P83 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (Band) |gender = Male |mangadebut = Chapter 283 The Nijimura Brothers (10) |animedebut = Episode 79 The Nijimura Brothers (3) |seiyuu = (Anime, ASB/EoH) |destpower = A |speed = A |range = A |durability = A |precision = C |potential = A }} is the Stand of Akira Otoishi, featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Red Hot Chili Pepper resembles an alien with a beak and a lizard-like tail. Its head bears a resemblance to a Pachycephalosaurus. Its body is covered in a radiant glow that slowly diminishes the longer the Stand is in use without electricity. Its design is a combination of the strong head-butting dinosaurs from Kyouryuu Daikikou and Frieza from Dragon Ball Z.Artbook: JOJOVELLER It possesses a codpiece of varying length which is given a consistently less prominent appearance in the anime adaptation. After his fight with Josuke & Crazy Diamond, Red Hot Chili Pepper was thrown into the ocean, dispersing its electrical power as well as its body. The Stand itself was effectively broken, with a dismembered look, as most of its body was left in the ocean. Personality In order to hide his identity, Akira speaks and is able to express various emotions through his Stand and its facial features (giving the strong impression that the Stand is responsible). Abilities *'Absorbing Electricity': Red Hot Chili Pepper is capable of absorbing electricity to use as energy for a number of things, including increasing its raw strength, movement, healing its wounds, levitating, and covering itself in an electric coat. However, this strength also limits the Stand's range, as it must remain near power to avoid depleting all of its strength. Upon depleting the electricity it has absorbed, it will weaken and take upon a rusted look instead of its shiny gold coat and slowly begins to vanish. If it doesn't intake electricity again, the Stand will die, causing the user to suffer the same fate. *'Electrical Transmission': Red Hot Chili Pepper can pass through electrical systems, including power wires or batteries, at light speed. If Red Hot Chili Pepper holds on to an object, it can turn it into electricity and move it where it desires. This is how Akira stole many items, including his guitars. If this move is used on a living person, they are electrocuted and eventually die, though not immediately. It can even stealthily spy on people that way. In Video Games Cult Jump (GB) Red Hot Chilli Pepper appears without his Stand user, Akira, as one of the ten characters from the JoJo franchise on the game. All Star Battle (PS3) Red Hot Chili Pepper appears in All-Star Battle with Akira. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Red Hot Chili Pepper appears once again in Eyes of Heaven with Akira. Gallery Manga= RedHotChiliPepper.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' redhotchilipeppersintro.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper's first appearance redhotchilipeppersintv.jpg|RHCP inside of the television Weakling RHCP.png|RHCP with a rusted appearance Rhcpmelting.png|RHCP's body melting Rhcpbroken.png|RHCP permanently broken |-| Anime= RHCP first anime.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper's first appearance. RHCP closeup.png|Closeup of RHCP's face. RHCP punches Keicho.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper fatally punching Keicho Nijimura. RHCP taking the bow and arrow.png|Taking the Bow and Arrow. RHCP annoyed.png|Frustrated with Keicho's tenacity. RHCP spies.png|Spying on Josuke, Koichi and Jotaro. RHCP in the TV.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper inside of the television. Crazy D punches RHCP.png|Getting punched by Crazy Diamond. RHCP on Okuyasu's bike.png|RHCP sapping the power from Okuyasu's bike. RHCP rusting.png|RHCP with a rusted appearance. RHCP erased in half.png|RHCP's lower torso erased by The Hand. RHCP threatening Okuyasu.png|Threatening to kill Okuyasu. Akira with RHCP.png|RHCP alongside its master, Akira Otoishi. Akira draining power.png|RHCP draining power throughout Morioh. RHCP melting.png|RHCP's body melting in the salt water. RHCP broken.png|RHCP permanently broken. Red Hot Chili Pepper Stats.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper's stats. RCHP Key art.png|Key art of Red Hot Chili Peppers |-| Game= L 5189f1a2b1fe4.jpg|Maximum Gauge! L 518a0485f2128.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper's render in All-Star Battle OtoishiAkira RHCP jojoeoh.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= FIG-IPN-2635_05.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper Figure Akira&redhot.png|Akira Otoishi and Red Hot Chili Pepper figure References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Remote Stands